


3-A's Independent Study Project

by AriadneKurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Tumblr Prompt, implied IshiHime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: It takes the students a while to realize that the English teacher and the Japanese teacher are married. They have different last names, for one thing. For another, she's sweeter than dango and he's...not.The students of 3-A embark on an independent study project to figure out how the sweetest teacher ended up with the grumpiest.
Relationships: Kotetsu Kiyone/Kotsubaki Sentarou, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	3-A's Independent Study Project

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on tumblr (slightly paraphrased): a teacher AU with the nice one everybody loves with the grumpy and strict one everyone hates; the students see them outside of school and sees that the strict one isn't really that strict and loves their partner
> 
> Rated T for some innuendo.

It takes a while for the students at Karakura Upper High School to realize that the English teacher and the Japanese language teacher are married. For one thing, Kuchiki sensei uses her birth name. For another, Kuchiki sensei is sweeter than dango and patient with even the most reluctant student in her classes. She keeps a stuffed bunny on her desk and is known for occasionally drawing (terrible) bunnies on students’ papers when they’ve done well on a test.

Kurosaki sensei is more like the too-spicy ramen at the late-night diner around the corner. His face is etched with a permanent scowl and he’s almost always grumpy, although his students admit, grudgingly, that he’s a good teacher. _His_ desk has an English copy of Shakespeare’s _Much Ado About Nothing_ bound in dark leather; there’s a rumor that a student once tried to steal it and was never heard from again. It’s an odd choice for a man who looks like a punk, with bright hair that’s just a little too long down the back of his neck and falls into his eyes.

(The rumor about that missing student isn’t true, of course; Ichigo just made him clean the classroom after school every day for three weeks.)

So, when a pair of students spot Kurosaki sensei and Kuchiki sensei getting into the same car after school and then _exchanging a kiss_ , the entire senior class is abuzz the next morning.

“Kurosaki and _Kuchiki_? How? She’s so sweet and tiny!”

“Wasn’t he making fun of her drawings yesterday in the teacher’s lounge?”

“Are they dating?”

“He’s so _handsome!_ ”

“What does she _see_ in him? He was so mean to Yamamoto-kun yesterday, and he assigned _two hundred_ pages of reading last night.”

“I think they’re married,” one of the girls says. “Principal Ishida would _never_ let them drive to school together if they were just dating.”

“Do they even wear wedding rings?”

The last question, at least, has an easy answer: both teachers _do_ wear rings, one in yellow gold and one in white.

“Are you sure it’s not silver?”

“Idiot, of course it’s white gold, silver is too fragile to be a wedding ring.”

“Shouldn’t they match, though?”

It’s a wild notion born of too much studying and too little sleep: the students in class 3-A decide to make an independent study project of their instructors.

“Something’s up with the kids in 3-A,” Ichigo mutters over his first cup of coffee. The window of their apartment shows the barest sliver of sunlight peeking over the horizon, and the wall clock tells him that it’s 6:30am.

“Hm?” Rukia looks up from setting the rice cooker. “They’re teenagers, there’s always something up with them.”

“This is different,” he insists, and sets his mug down so that he can put their fish in the preheated grill. “Yesterday one of them started an argument with me about how cute your drawings are. And I swear the class president followed us out to the parking lot.”

Rukia hums under her breath and picks two eggs from the refrigerator, as well as several small jars. She takes a fortifying sip of her own coffee before she speaks. “Now that you mention it, one of the girls asked me why I don’t use my married name at work.”

“Nosy,” Ichigo decides with a grumble, and leans over to press a kiss to her temple. “What did you tell her?”

“I said I didn’t want to cause confusion at school. And _then_ she asked who I was married to, and they all acted very shocked when I told them you’re my husband.” She smirks at him and even though it’s early and there’s fish cooking, leans up to give him a more thorough, coffee-scented kiss.

“Rude. And very nosy,” Ichigo agrees a little breathlessly when they part. He wraps an arm around her shoulders to tug her closer and kisses her again. “Don’t make plans after school today,” he mumbles against her lips. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Hmm, what kind of plan?”

“It’s a _surprise_ ,” Ichigo emphasizes. When her arms wrap around him, he grins and pulls her closer still.

It’s only because Ichigo set a timer for the fish that they don’t burn breakfast, but they’re very nearly late for work.

“Kurosaki sensei, why do you like _Much Ado About Nothing_ so much?” the class president asks later that morning. There’s a general consensus that the grumpy teacher is significantly less grumpy this morning, and designated observers have caught Ichigo and his wife exchanging what they deem is a _passionate_ kiss in the car before class started.

Someone in 3-B, which has class with Rukia, texts to report that she is in a _particularly_ good mood, and the six students from 3-A in the group chat exchange meaningful glances.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and glances at the leatherbound play on his desk. “We’ll be studying that play next term. You should be focusing on the novel you still haven’t finished reading yet, Kotsubaki,” he says with a touch of sarcasm. But the students all clock how his fingers lightly touch the book before he moves back to the chalkboard.

Later the same day Kotetsu Kiyone issues a dare and, when Ichigo has gone to use the bathroom in between classes, Kotsubaki peeks in the front of the book. The girls in the class swoon over his report of the inscription: _Our merry war is ended, and I am as in love with you as Beatrice is with Benedick. May our marriage be one of equals. Love, Rukia_.

“She even drew a bunny in a tuxedo and a bunny in a wedding dress,” Kotsubaki Sentarou reports. And if he’s casting a couple of glances at Kiyone as he dutifully recites his find, no one is gauche enough to remark upon it when he – somewhat grumpily – asks her to join him at the ice-skating rink later that afternoon.

“Where are we going?” Rukia asks as Ichigo turns left instead of their usual right turn to get home.

“You’ll see.” His left hand reaches over and squeezes hers lightly.

When they park near the local ice rink a few minutes later, Rukia can’t help her grin. “Really?” she asks.

“Mhm. Thought it would be nice as an early birthday outing,” Ichigo says, cheeks flushing slightly. “I brought a heavier coat and socks for you – they’re in the trunk.”

Rukia’s almost like a kid as she hurries him inside and bounces on the balls of her feet with impatience as they wait in line. They rent skates and put their belongings in a locker, and then they’re on the ice, reveling in the cold air and gorgeous sunset overhead as they glide along the perimeter of the rink, hand in hand.

Ichigo grins down at her and tucks her closer. “Having fun?” he asks as they make a second circle of the rink.

“I want to try skating backwards with you,” Rukia demands, cheeks pink from the cold. “I almost had it last time.”

He obediently helps her turn so that she’s gliding backwards and keeps her hands in his. “Careful, okay? I made dinner reservations for later and I don’t want you to be too sore to enjoy it.”

Rukia just smirks at him and heedless of the other people around them she asks, “Trying to get laid tonight?”

“Got laid this morning, actually,” Ichigo snaps back, cheeks flushed. But his eyes are soft, and his hands squeeze hers when she blushes.

“ _Kotsubaki!_ ” Kiyone elbows him so hard he almost falls over.

“What?” Then he looks, and quickly grabs his classmate’s hand. “I can’t believe it. They’re _here_ ,” he hisses.

“He looks different out of the classroom,” Kiyone says, tone slightly shocked. They watch as their teachers skate around the rink together. Their cheeks are pink from more than just the fresh, cold air, and when Kuchiki sensei says something to her husband, he actually _throws his head back and laughs_.

“Kami,” Sentarou breathes. “They look so _happy_.” Kiyone tucks her arm in his, and he’s distracted for a long moment by their own skating, by her slender form lightly brushing against his side.

Then, on the other side of the rink, Rukia slips and nearly falls. Ichigo tries to catch her and does, but overbalances and falls backwards, catching his wife in his arms to cushion her fall as he lands on his butt with legs splayed to either side. As their students watch, she slaps his chest before he pulls her close and they _kiss right there in the rink!_ They only stop when one of the employees from the rink skates over and somewhat frantically attempts to both help them up and stop their very public display of affection.

Sentarou already has his phone out, recording them, while Kiyone snaps a picture and sends it to the group chat with the words _He’s so soft for her are you kidding me?!_

“He caught her in his arms and saved her from falling on the cold ice! Then he kissed her! In front of the _whole rink!_ ” Kiyone reports the next morning in the hallway, as half a dozen girls swoon and Sentarou shows the video of their teachers.

“Ahhh, Kiyone-chan, you and Kotsubaki-kun look so cute holding hands like this,” one of the other girls coos. “Did you enjoy _your_ date, too? Oh you’re blushing, you must have!”

“It’s lucky you weren’t caught,” one of the boys breathes, clearly impressed.

“You _were_ caught.” The group of students falls still, suddenly, and turns as one. Rukia somehow towers over them despite her petite size, and the expression on her face is _far_ more serious than the one she wears in the classroom. She’s _terrifying_ , despite the demure blue dress she wears.

“K-Kuchiki sensei! It’s—”

“I’m sure you can explain to me why you’re _stalking_ Kurosaki sensei and I,” she states, one eyebrow quirked up. Her hand gestures for the cellphone and Sentarou passes it over with a shaking hand.

“We weren’t stalking!”

“I asked Kiyone-chan on a date and we happened to see you,” Sentarou mumbles, cheeks red as Rukia watches the video play impassively.

“And the nosy questions and texts in class?” Rukia asks, one foot tapping on the floor.

There’s more stammering, until Kiyone says bravely, “Kurosaki sensei is so gruff and _mean_ in class and we couldn’t understand how someone as sweet as you could date him and then you said you were _married_ ,” she takes a deep breath, “and we really didn’t follow you to the ice rink I was just there with Sentarou on a date like he said, and you looked so _happy_ together and then you fell and he caught you and it was so _romantic_ , and he’s so _in love_ with you,” she finishes breathlessly.

“Kurosaki sensei is trying to prepare you for your college entrance exams. You won’t thank him for being _soft_ if you have to re-sit your exams later,” Rukia says bluntly. “Now,” she continues, tapping the phone lightly as Sentarou watches nervously, “I’ve deleted the video from your phone. You are lucky that _I_ caught you, and not my husband. He would have every single one of you cleaning the school from top to bottom for the next month.”

As her students begin to breathe sighs of relief, Rukia smirks. “ _I_ will only make you clean the school for the next two weeks. Now get to class,” she orders, and hands Sentarou’s phone back.

“I’d have made it two months,” a low voice says behind her once the students are gone.

She turns and Ichigo is there, a smirk on his lips and fingers hanging onto the belt loops of his charcoal trousers. “Well,” Rukia says, “I _am_ the sweet one.” When Ichigo snorts she smacks him in the chest.

He grunts and captures her hand. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, before they get anymore bright ideas about spying on their teachers,” Ichigo mutters.

“It _is_ a cute video,” Rukia admits as they walk down the hallway toward their classrooms.

“Too bad you deleted it.”

“I sent it to my phone first,” she says with a smirk.

The video – having already been uploaded to the group chat – goes around the school for another few days and the English teacher is declared _ridiculously in love_ with his wife. Within a week, the students in 3-A have moved on in their independent study project. Their new goal? Finding out just what’s going on between Principal Ishida and Inoue Orihime, the school counselor.

**Author's Note:**

> Vero created a lovely fanart to go with this fic! See it [here!](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
